FLAME Holiday 2018 - Once Upon A Time
by RBGirl
Summary: A story within a story - of beautiful redheaded damsels and strong, brave protectors; of good guys, bad guys (and worse guys); there's even a "dwagon!"
1. Chapter 1 - It's Called Chaos

**This story is dedicated to UNCLE DUB, who is full of wonderful remembrances of life with the cast and crew of our beloved show!**

* * *

 **Flame Holiday 2018 - Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's Called Chaos**

Two feet of snow and Christmas only a day away, did not deter the criminal element of Dodge City. To them, it was just Saturday night—and a wild one at that. By eight o'clock, Matt had two near-shootouts at the Oasis; both over Frieda Pillar, the new girl. Ferg Narbons, tried to stab Ig Slackie, because he thought Ig had cheated him on a horse deal a week ago. Then, last but not least, Tiffin Mosk and Eb Ribley, decided to rob Jonas' store. Sadly, they were both so drunk, Tiffin fell through the front window and Eb had to go and fetch the marshal for help.

Ned, gladly offered to stay at the jail, to watch Eb and Tiffin, so that Matt could go home for a little peace of mind. Unfortunately, the LadyK did not offer him any such respite.

Exactly six days earlier, Hadley had shown up for breakfast with a sprinkling of spots on her cheeks. With two doctors in the house, it was quickly diagnosed as chicken pox. By noon, Cooper was sporting a similar pattern on his cheeks. Dealing with a pair of whiny, sickly children, was tiring enough, but the situation soon got worse.

The following morning, Calleigh appeared at the back door, teary-eyed and covered in tiny red blotches. It seemed as though Newly had never contracted the childhood disease and neither of them wanted to subject him to the illness at this stage of his life. They agreed to stay apart until the contagious period was over. Every morning, Newly would show up outside the window. Then, every morning Calleigh would cry and he would leave heartbroken. This was definitely _not_ what they had planned for the holidays.

Kitty was struggling with a full holiday schedule at the restaurant. Bethany had set up three banquets, two Christmas parties, one wedding and the Cattlemen's Association Dinner. That was before her twins were also stricken with the exasperating red spots.

Everyone was exhausted, frustrated to be quarantined and just downright short-tempered. The little ones were afraid Santa wouldn't come, because of the ' ** _chicken spots'_** and the adults were ready to shoot the fat man for making the kids cry!

It was the afternoon of the sixth day of confinement, when Doc came up with a possible solution to the Christmas blues, something to take their minds off the holiday for a moment. He made a trip into town, to purchase a dozen cookies from Sally Folken. Each of the oversized sugar cookies had been expertly decorated. Bright colored icing proudly showcased Christmas trees and candy canes. A couple even had an excellent outline of Santa. Doc's next stop was the Prairie Rose, where he picked up a half-gallon of hot chocolate.

Upon his return to the LadyK, Doc went into his room and scrounged through his keepsake trunk. A satisfied grunt announced the finding of a very special book. A smile rooted into place, turning up the corners of his mustache, as his memory took him back to Calleigh's childhood. His fingers traced lovingly over the worn edges and his gaze wandered over the faded colors. This was her favorite story of all time. She had fallen in love with it when she was thirteen.

Tucking the book under his arm and securing the goodies in both hands, Doc climbed the stairs at the LadyK. Once at the top, he yelled out for all the sickly kids, big and small, to come out of their rooms. Then he herded them into an extra bedroom and demanded they all climb into the full-sized bed.

"What are you doing, Poppy? I was _trying_ to get some rest."

Doc cast a scolding glance at his oldest patient, as he unloaded the food and drink. "I am tired of all the whining and complaining. Now, we are going to eat these special cookies, that Sally made just for you; drink cocoa; and I am going to read you a story."

"Oh, goodie! Cookies!" Hadley scampered across the top of the bed, to snuggle in between her siblings. Greedy little fingers reached out and were promptly given a sweet rewarded. "It's Santa! Look Sissy, Santa. See Coopie." Both siblings were only given seconds to admire Sally's artistic ability, before the head of the man in the red suit was gobbled up.

"Is it 'Squooch,' Poppy?" Hadley licked the last bit of crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

Doc shook his head, as he pulled the book from under his arm. "No, it's not 'Scrooge' and before you ask, it's not 'The Fir Tree' or 'The Night Before Christmas'."

"Is it a new Christmas story?"

"No, Cooper. It's something different."

Those piercing, Dillon eyes studied his grandpa's words. Cooper definitely needed a little more information, before giving his approval. "What kind of story is it?"

"It's called, 'The Lady at the Inn'." Doc dipped into the box and handed a cookie to Calleigh.

Calleigh had just bitten off the corner of a Christmas tree, when he announced the title. She shoved the chewed up treat to one side of her mouth and squealed with excitement. "Oh Poppy! I love that book! I always thought it was **_their_** love story." She grinned happily and tucked the toddler in closer beside her.

"Is this a kissy story?" The tone was dubious, the scowl born of skepticism. A week in quarantine with Hadley, had left the boy a little impatient. "I'll take my cookie and go back to my room."

"You will take your cookie and climb right back in bed, beside your sisters! Now, I'm going to read this story and you are **_all_** going to be happy and full of cookies, cocoa and smiles! Understand?"

Three voices, not necessarily in unison, did respond as was commanded.

"Okay." The elder physician settled into a chair beside the bed and opened the old book.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - In A Land Far Away

**Flame Holiday 2018 - Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **In a Land Far Away**

 ** _Wedinborough, was a beautiful stretch of land. It actually brought to life the picturesque description of rolling hills._**

 ** _Sitting on top of his faithful steed, Sir Alex of Moxley, let his gaze wander lovingly over the spreading emerald carpet, that met up in the distance with the azure skies. The handsome knight leaned over, rubbing a gentle hand over the buckskin charger-"_**

"Like Buck! Daddy's hoaws is that colow, huh, Poppy."

"Hadley, stop interrupting. Be quiet!" Cooper loved his little sister, but his tolerance was gone after the third day of being cooped up together.

"Don't hafta!" The little redhead pouted and snuggled in closer to her sister.

"Okay now, both of you! Do you want Poppy to read the story, or not?" Two solemn faces slowly nodded and the elderly man continued.

 ** _The handsome knight leaned over, rubbing a gentle hand over the buckskin charger. "Someday, Bayeux, this will be ours. Perhaps it is fate, that has blessed me with such good fortune as a swordsman, but King Darius has promised to grant us this barony as a reward. Have I not served him faithfully, these past ten years?" The giant horse neighed and pawed at the ground. Alex laughed and added. "Thou are correct; WE have served him."_**

 ** _They were indeed a striking pair. Sir Alex D'Crossix, was a head taller than any man in Devonshire; and Bayeux, several hands taller than his peers. Both were blessed with a muscular form and handsome features._**

"Like Daddy."

"Hadley, shut up!"

"Cooper, don't yell at your sister." Calleigh pulled the girl in closer and whispered softly. "Hush, baby girl"

 ** _However, the magnificent landscape could not divert his attention from two things: The first, being the storm clouds brewing into an angry gray mass, bubbling on the horizon; and the second, was the oncoming horseman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come Bayeux; let us ride to meet Elyian." The knight kicked the steed's shanks, heading toward the vassal-"_**

"Why did they have a boat in the middle of the land?" Cooper asked.

"No, you're thinking of, **_vessel_**." Poppy corrected. "I said, **_vassal_**."

"What's the difference?"

"A vassal, is someone that owes allegiance to the knight. Like a sidekick."

"Oh, you mean like Newly is to my daddy."

Doc caught the smile that lit up Calleigh's face. Both she and Cooper were especially pleased with this description.

Poppy adjusted his glasses, searching for the spot he left off. "Let's see..."

 ** _…_** ** _As the two came closer, Sir Alex pointed to the angry, black clouds. "Hasten thee, to the Pewter Inn, for a brew and to wait out yonder storm." Elyian nodded, and with a thirsty grin, raced ahead of his friend._**

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

 ** _A pair of white Belgians pulled the ivory and gold carriage up to the Pewter Inn. The coachman, a small man, immaculately dressed in a burgundy uniform, quickly jumped to the ground and opened a parasol for the Lady-in-waiting._**

 ** _The slender blonde nodded to Boras and took the blue, satin umbrella. Gwyneth then held out her free hand, to steady the regal woman who next emerged from the coach._**

 ** _Boras, quickly ran ahead, to open the door to the inn. He stood at attention, as the two damsels rushed inside._**

 ** _"_** ** _Milady, 'tis only a loose shoe on one of thou Belgians. They will be ready, erelong, to resume our travels."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well, Boras." the Lady responded. He bowed in respect, as he backed away. Lady Isabella shivered, as a drop of rain rolled down the curve of her cheek and along her neck. "'Tis cool in here."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Milady. Do you wish for me to gather your cloak?"_**

 ** _The Count's daughter gently touched her companion's arm. "Do not worry so, Gwyneth. I am fine. I do have a thirst, though. If thou would be so kind as to fetch for me, a small portion of ale?"_**

"They talked funny."

"Hadley!"

An indignant scowl was the little girl's silent response. With that, Poppy continued.

 ** _Elyian set the stein in front of his master. "Did thou see the crest on the carriage the ladies were in?" Alex shook his head and wiped foam from his lips. Elyian continued. "It bears the sign of Count Hogarth-of-Lanshire. I believe that is his daughter, Lady Isabella."_**

 ** _The news did not appear to impress the knight, as he simply raised the flagon for another drink. "And how does this news pertain to me?"_**

 ** _The younger man shrugged, now slightly embarrassed over making an issue of her presence. "She has a reputation of possessing great beauty."_**

 ** _Alex laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. "Really!? Has thou seen the Count of Lanshire, Elyian? He is pig of a man and quite homely."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps her mother-"_**

 ** _Alex threw up his hands. "Let us be kind and not wander down that road. I met the late Countess. It saddens me to say, it would take even more magic than Gimley possesses, for their offspring to possess any beauty, whatsoever!"_**

 ** _Lady Isabella pulled back the lace and satin veil, revealing not only her lovely face, but a long, thick mane of fiery-red hair. From across the room, a sudden gasp echoed in the small cobblestone inn. All heads turned, following the stunned outburst that led directly to Sir Alex._**

"I love this part of the story!" This time it was Calleigh that broke into the reading. "I still remember the first time I read it, Poppy. It was just like when momma and daddy met at Delmonico's." She started to reach for a drink, when she paused, remembering yet another similarity. "Oh, oh; and… it was raining then, too!"

Doc smiled, as he remembered the first time Calleigh had read the story. Obviously, it still held the magic for her. He arched his brows in a questioning gesture and held up the book. With an enthusiastic nod, Calleigh gave him the go ahead, as she reached for another cookie.

 ** _Elyian smirked behind his pewter mug. "What was thou speaking of… M'lady's need of Gimley's magic?"_**

 ** _Alex was immune to the teasing, as he was still enthralled by the red-haired beauty. She had heard his gasp and was instantly drawn to the giant in the corner. Once their eyes met, neither saw fit to look away._**

 ** _The dashing swordsman arose from his chair and made way across the small inn. He knelt down on one knee, making him eye level…and they were such beautiful eyes—brilliant blue, like a set of polished sapphires._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am your humble servant and at your service, Milady." Alex bowed his head, as a sign of respect. "Whatever thou heart doth desire, call it by name and it will be yours."_**

 ** _Isabella was lost in the young man's deep, hypnotic voice. "Thou art too kind, but… I have no needs. My coachman is tending to one of our horses and then we will continue our travel."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Does thou have protection for thy journey?"_**

 ** _Isabella hid her smile behind a pale, slender hand. "I thank thee for thy offer, but my Lady-in-waiting and I are well protected." The man continued to stare until she was forced to speak again. "Does thou have a bother, Sir?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I do." He reached out taking her hand in his. It was such a small delicate thing; he was forced to look away from her eyes for a moment. "I doth believe my heart has been stricken and I will never recover. Thou art the most beauteous creature to have graced these lands."_**

Doc and Calleigh shared a glance and a thought. Obviously, this was a fairy tale, since it had taken Matt ten years to profess his love, while Alex was proclaiming it to the world immediately. With a smug grin and a swipe of his mustache, the storyteller continued.

 ** _…_** ** _The Lady of Lanshire, stared mesmerized within his deep blue eyes. "I am saddened for thou pain. Alas, I do not even know thy name."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir Alex D'Crossix of Moxley. I am the Captain of the King's Bodyguards. What has brought such a beauty to us?"_**

 ** _Suddenly, his question brought Isabella back to the ugly truth of her travels. Her smile faded, as did the light in her eyes. "I have been promised to the Count of Bristol. My father has sent me to be married."_**

"Oh no! She has to marry daddy!" Before he could stop them, the words came rushing out.

Calleigh cast a smug glance toward her little brother. "I thought you didn't want to listen to a kissy story."

"Well… you didn't say it was about… _them_!" Cooper huffed. "Besides, it's got knights and stuff."

"Do you two want to stop arguing so I can finish reading?" All agreed and Doc continued.

 ** _"_** ** _Milady." Gwyneth stared at the man still down on one knee. "Boras saeth the rain hath stopped and thou should go on with thy journey."_**

 ** _Alex rose to his feet and offered her his hand. Again, the small fragile hand caused him to look down. "I will forever hold this moment in my heart. The Gods are unkind to taunt me with such beauty, only to take it away."_**

 ** _Lady Isabella did not want to ever let go of the huge, protective hand that held hers. It made her feel so safe. Despite Gwyneth's urging, the lovely redhead turned back from the door. Stepping quickly before her courage abandon her, she ran to the brave knight, kissed his cheek and then ran toward the carriage._**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Weary Lady

**Flame Holiday 2018 - Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 3a**

 **Weary Lady**

Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose, before resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. The bottom hinge on the office door was on duty—as usual—and alerted the weary woman of an intruder. "Whoever you are – just rob me and get it over with."

Matt chuckled, as he stepped over to his wife and buried his face in the soft, inviting patch of skin, just below her ear. "Giving up a little easy there, aren't ya?" Thumbs quickly took the place of his lips, kneading out the tension while the rest of his fingers massaged her shoulders.

Kitty eagerly surrendered to his ministrations. "Mmmm... That feels good."

"Why don't I just lock this door and show you some _real_ magic?" Matt's lips had once again brushed near Kitty's ear. "I guarantee, you'll be amazed."

Kitty laughed, even though she knew he was only half-joking. If she wasn't so tired, she might have actually locked the door herself. "While you've been hiding in your office all day, with your feet up on that battered old desk, I've been working my fingers to the bone. I don't suppose you noticed the throng of people that have been traipsing through here all day?"

"I have." Matt nibbled softly on an unprotected earlobe. "Why, I told Newly, that's my baby girl over there, making us all rich. We got so excited, we almost couldn't finish our checker game."

"Idiot." She smirked, only seconds before Matt whirled the old desk chair around and pulled her up into his arms. Kitty wasn't sure which gave her the sudden boost of energy—the kiss, or the massage—but she was grateful for both.

"About that door…" Matt whispered, "I just happen to have a _very_ special present for you in my pocket."

Kitty placed her palms on his chest and pulled back in his arms. "You do know that my banquet room is full of out-of-town ranchers and the locals of the Cattlemen's Association? They've been bartering and arguing all afternoon."

"Why don't they take their business down to the Long Branch?"

"Because they're trying to stay sober; at least until they get their business settled. Believe it or not, some of them want to celebrate Christmas with their families." Kitty closed her eyes and let her head sway in a slow circle, to relieve the weariness. "Honestly though, I thought they would be finished by now. Was the main dining room empty?"

"Fitz Goyle and Mim Scourly, are huddled in the back corner. I think Fitz has got the same thing on his mind that **_I_** have." He feigned a look of disappointment. "But I think his plan is working better than mine."

Kitty's hands, once again slid up around her husband's neck. "Don't give up so easy, Cowboy. I didn't say _no_ , I just said… later." Their lips brushed and her mouth opened, warm and inviting. Matt pulled her closer, until he could feel her heart, beating against his own.

Kitty made no attempt to stop her husband's hand, as it slid down her back, pressing her into his obvious arousal. "Oh… you _do_ have something in your pocket for me, don't you?"

"Uh-huh; and we better open it before it expires"

The mood was growing more intense when suddenly, like a blast of cold water, a knock at the door shattered the moment.

"Miss Kitty?" Tia, again, rapped softly at the door.

Matt spun around, eagerly facing the desk to conceal his _present_. Kitty smoothed the loose hairs back into place and responded to the call. "Come in, Tia."

The young blonde peeked around the door. "Bethany wants to know if you'd like her to stay?"

Kitty stepped in front of Matt, to give him a chance to recoup. "Bethany? What is she doing here?"

"She came in to pick up some of Beulah's chicken soup for the twins. I think she's feeling guilty about leaving you to handle the holiday crowd."

"Well, you tell her to get that soup home to those babies and stop feeling guilty! Do we still have any customers out front?"

"Fitz and Mim are still there; and a couple of cowboys came in. One of 'em with the nastiest smelling cigar. The cattlemen are starting to leave. If it's okay, I'll leave Nettie to take care of the dining room and I'll go help Beulah close down the kitchen." She noticed the marshal's quiet demeanor and had her suspicions as to what she may have interrupted.

"As usual, you girls know your jobs. See if you can ease out the last few stragglers, without being rude."

Tia grinned, as she backed out of the doorway. There was a light teasing to her tone when she addressed the boss' husband. "Good night, Marshal."

Matt cleared his throat and mumbled a husky goodnight. He left the security of the desk, his body clearly back in control. "I think she suspects something."

Kitty made no attempt to hide her laughter. "These girls see everything. Of course she knows!" She slipped back into his arms, but this time it was for a simple hug. "Let me finish up here, then we can continue this …conversation… at home." She let her lips confirm her promise. "When I can take… my… time… opening that gift."

Dillon accepted the promise with a mischievous grin, but reality suddenly threatened his excitement. "Wait a minute. Don't you still have the kids' presents to wrap?"

His grin had withered into a pitiful scowl; one that Kitty couldn't resist. She stroked her husband's cheek and promised again. "Don't worry. There will still be time to unwrap your gift."

"Okay." The marshal's smile returned. "How much longer will you be?"

"Not much more than an hour. Is Newly still in town?"

"Yeah. Festus took him over to the Long Branch, to try and drown his sorrows. Poor Newly's afraid he won't get to be with Calleigh on Christmas day."

Kitty turned, with a puzzled scowl. "But Doc said he was going to lift the quarantine this evening."

" _We_ know that; but neither Newly, or Calleigh, knows. Doc is going to surprise them both tonight. Kind of an early Christmas present. That young man has been suffering all week. I think he would have hurt less if we had just let him catch the chicken pox."

"I've never seen Calleigh so cranky—or Cooper. Thank heaven, it's almost over! I don't know how Doc can stand all the whining and complaining. I love them all dearly, but I actually had to come to work to get a little peace and quiet."

Matt chuckled. "I thought about moving back to the cot at the jail."

"Traitor." Kitty's brow arched against a forehead of tiny wrinkles, as she watched him leave. "Why are you going out the back door?"

"I'm going to stop by the Long Branch before I go back to the jail."

"Okay. See you…and my gift, in a little while."

 **===()()()()===**

Decklee, swirled the sloppy end of the cheap cigar, to the other side of his mouth. "We're in a restaurant. I don't see why we can't get sumthin' to eat."

"You do know that smoking those nasty things don't make you look any older." A pair of critical brown eyes wandered over the obese body sitting across from him. His pa swore they actually were brothers, but Tenny had his doubts. In opposition to the dark haired, obese creature, the younger boy was proud of his fit body; and the girls seemed to love his flaxen waves.

"I'm older'n you." The fat boy huffed.

The younger brother, Tenny, rolled his eyes, ignoring that irritating fact. "We're wanting them to close, so that we can rob them, you imbecile! Pa and Blue, are waiting at the saloon to keep the marshal busy. How happy do you think they're going to be, if he finds out he had to wait even longer, while you fed that fat face of yours?"

"Fine!" Decklee had a pout brewing, but the sounds from the kitchen pulled his attention in that direction. "Sounds like they're cleaning up in there anyway."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - To The Rescue

**Flame Holiday 2018 - Once Upon a Time**

 **To The Rescue**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Alex stood at the door of the inn, watching the carriage pull out of sight. He failed to hear Elyian walk up behind him. "Alex, art thou all right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, Elyian." The big man's voice was eclipsed by heartbreak. "I do not think I will ever be right again. Her father has arranged a marriage—with Count Sedgewid."_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Coward of Bristol?" It had been three years since Sedgewid had literally run away from a duel, but he was still plagued with the disparaging nickname. "I am sure he paid a handsome price for her. Why is this so upsetting for thee?"_**

 ** _Alex turned away from the window. "She has claimed my heart, Elyian. I cannot let her marry another."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But… if the marriage has been arranged…" Elyian was devoted to this man. Right or wrong, he would support his friend to the death, if need be. "Tell me, what help doth thou require from me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _To begin with," Alex flashed a smile of appreciation, that the man would stand by his side, "We must stop that carriage!"_**

"Yes!" Cooper shouted, as both hands shot up into the air. "I _knew_ Daddy—I mean, Sir Alex, would go get her!"

"Didn't I tell you this was a great book?" Calleigh moved up, to let Hadley snuggle in closer. "I could just picture momma, in those fancy dresses. A royal lady."

Cooper was clearly drawn into the fairytale. "I know what Sir Alex wore, 'cause I saw it in a book momma read to us. It was all about these knights and a big round table. And they-"

Doc cleared his throat, in a bid for attention. "Are you two finished?" He paused long enough to accept a couple of contrite faces.

 ** _Alex mounted his steed, with Elyian at his heels. They rode hard to catch up to the coach, but when they reached the peak of the hill, both were stunned to see that the royal carriage had fallen into the hands of Bothius and Wigmar, sons of Godwynn, Duke of Lessex. Surely there was not a more evil pair of men, in all of Sussex._**

 ** _It was obvious, by the cries of the two females, that they were being overtaken by the vicious brothers. "Elyian-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _At your heels, sire." Despite his response, the younger man pulled out ahead. The two failed to reach the coach in time to save the life of Boras, but had swords drawn and were ready to fight for the women._**

 ** _Bothius, turned at the sound of a sword, hissing through the air. The sun glistened off the steel blade, as it swiped across his chest. Bothius pushed the blonde to the ground and made a defensive pass with his own weapon, but he was no match for the young vassal._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have no fight with thee." The oafish man struggled to fight off the sword, that continued to slash at his body. "I was sent for… this one – but thou can take her!"_**

 ** _Elyian snorted, with a curt nod. "Indeed! Those were my intentions." He could have run the man through, but offered shame instead—with a slice across the backside, as the man ran for his horse._**

 ** _Wigmar was older and more experienced than his brother. He held the redhead close to his chest, as Alex circled around him. The bigger man offered a peaceful exit to the kidnapper. "Unhand the woman and thou will live."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I need no favors from thee to keep my life!" Wigmar shouted arrogantly, as he parried his sword with the man from Loxley. Isabella, turned her face away, fearful of the blades that swirled about her. Sparks flew and the blades hummed from the vibrations, as the slender pieces of steel struck each other. Wigmar was skilled, but he could barely keep the big man's blade from parrying his sword and driving it from his hand. He felt the silver pierce his shoulder, giving the woman a chance to escape. Wigmar turned his rage on the lady, knocking her to the ground. His intent was clear, as he raised his weapon, but that was not to be. The brutish attacker screamed in pain, when the knight's blade, once again, tore into his chest, silencing his heart forever._**

 ** _Alex ran to the lovely Isabella, sweeping her up into his arms. Gwyneth rushed to her lady. "Is Milady all right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I think she hath suffered a blow and is fainted." The giant man held the lady close to his chest, as if she were something precious. "Elyian, I will take the ladies to the Inn of the White Roses. Thou needeth to fetch Gimley. She may need his magic to heal."_**

 ** _Hands that knew battle and killing only too well, carefully laid the lady, once more, inside the coach. When he turned to take the hand of Gwyneth, she cast a sorrowful look toward the dead man. "Boras was a fine man. Thou cannot just leave him."_**

 ** _Alex gently offered his hand, to guide her into the coach. "I will care for him. Elyian has already laid him across my horse. I will take his place on the coach."_**

 ** _Gwyneth stood in the doorway of the carriage, offering a grateful smile to each of their rescuers._**

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Ruckus Is Coming

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Ruckus Is Coming**

Blue Morgan lit up another cigarette and settled back in the wooden chair. He threw a coin down on the table, after the skinny blonde set down two more beers. She was too thin for his taste, although she did have a pretty face.

"I'm Hassie," she said, as she picked up the money. "Would you and your friend like some company?"

"No, we wouldn't!" The older man's gruff rebuke startled the girl, defusing her flirting gaze.

Yielding to his father's wishes, Blue shrugged and offered her a smile. "Maybe next time." He peered over the top of his mug, enjoying the view, as she walked back to the bar. "You're sure about this, Pa?"

The old man took a drink of his beer and licked the trace of foam from his lips. "Been watching that eatin' place ever since we rode in. Hasn't been an empty seat all day." He leaned back in his chair with a knowing smile. "That safe's gotta be chock full and they cain't make a deposit 'til morning."

"This here place looks to be doing a healthy business too, Pa." Blue's gaze made contact with the little blonde across the room. _She is pretty,_ he mused _. Maybe she's not all that skinny_.

"Yeah and I'll just bet they keep a shotgun behind the bar. The only thing standing between us and the money over there, is a woman and a couple of young girls." Finch Morgan watched the lazy smile sweep across his oldest son's mouth. It only took a slight turn of his head, to see where the boy's gaze had traveled. "Get your head back in the job, boy!"

Blue cleared his throat and pulled himself up in the spindle-backed chair. "Sorry. I heard talk that the marshal is married to that woman at the restaurant."

"I heard that too, but it shouldn't make a difference. Sign in the window at her place says she's closing early today. Said five o'clock; so all we gotta do, is start a ruckus and make sure he's busy here, while your brothers rob the restaurant." Finch shot a warning glance across the table.

"But… was it really necessary to take our guns? I feel naked, Pa!"

Finch offered an understanding smile. "The idea is just to start trouble. I don't want nobody shot; hurt; maybe killed, 'specially on Christmas Eve. Nobody is going to start shooting if we're unarmed."

Blue nodded and had the glass almost to his lips, when another question forced its way out. "Do you think it was wise to let Tenny keep his gun? You know what a little hothead he is."

"He's not a hothead." The old man corrected. "He's just in a hurry to prove himself a man." Finch lowered his brow with a condescending smirk. "Not unlike you were at his age." Blue accepted the reprimand in the loving spirit it was given.

"Now, if I had allowed him to put _bullets_ in that gun…" Deep wrinkles, crowding around the old man's eyes and mouth, crinkled with laughter. "THAT—most definitely—would have been unwise." It would have been better had the conversation ended there, but Finch wasn't thinking of his words when he added, "I just want a nice, clean robbery; and then we can head back to Tennessee."

Hearing the words out loud, caused Blue to flinch, as if he had been struck across the face. "We're gonna be thieves." His father quickly averted his eyes, unable to face his son. "I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I know this is hard for you."

"I was hoping to be back home by Christmas, but we need money to get the rest of the way." Finch brushed his fingers through his thinning hair. "We should'a never left Multnomah Falls."

He stared into the amber liquid, mesmerized by the tiny bubbles struggling upward to the layer of foam. It wasn't the beer that held his attention, but the memory of home.

The whole county had been devastated by the war, but Tennessee was hit harder than most. There wasn't a single county that hadn't suffered a battle. Ruby Jo, wanted to take the boys and go somewhere for a new start. Finch couldn't exactly remember why they decided on Kansas, but they'd packed up their meager belongings and headed north. "Ten years." It slipped out in a murmuring breath. "And for what?"

Blue listened to the pain and defeat in the old man's voice. He had just turned thirteen, when he was uprooted and transplanted to Kansas. Decklee, was seven and Tenny, two years his junior. There wasn't time for a childhood during the war and after the move, all the boys were needed to make a go of the new farm. "It'll be good again someday, pa."

"If I can just get you boy's home before I-" Finch stopped short, not wanting to delve into yet another painful subject. "I know it will, son." He struggled to produce a confident smile, but it just wasn't in him.

Blue turned his attention back to the crowd gathering inside the bar. "What if he throws us in jail?"

Finch made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Could happen; but I figure it being Christmas Eve and all, he'll just chase us out of town. Even if he does arrest us, he'll let us go tomorrow. Either way, we'll meet up with your brothers and head on down to Tennessee."

A pair of brown brows arched over equally brown eyes. "Makes sense, but do you think leaving Decklee in a fancy restaurant was a good idea? That beast will pass up whiskey, or women, but never food. And we haven't had a real meal in days. Aren't you afraid he'll get - distracted?"

The swallow of beer that had begun its way down, was caught up in the old man's laugh. Finch coughed and wiped the spit from his mouth. "It was risky." He chuckled."But putting him in a ruckus, would be taking even more of a chance. A boy his size attracts too much attention in a bar wants to take a punch at him." Finch paused again and his smile softened. "And don't call your brother a beast."

 **===()()()()===**

Kitty stretched from side-to-side, making every attempt to work out the kinks, as she walked into the kitchen. "Have you already cleaned out the pot, Beulah? I sure could use a cup of coffee."

A blonde, curly head popped up from behind the counter. "Beulah went home, Miss Kitty. She wasn't feeling well, so Tia and I said we would do the clean up." Nettie quickly retrieved a cup. "You're in luck. We haven't emptied the pot yet."

Kitty surrendered her weary expression, for a more concerned countenance. "Beulah's sick? Please tell me it's not chicken pox."

Nettie handed off the fresh cup with a spurt of giggles. "No ma'am. She's just down in the back some. Pete talked her into going ice-skating yesterday. I guess she's never been on skates before. Rumor has it, she spent more time sitting on the ice, than skating on it."

Relief washed over the boss' face. "Ice skating! Beulah?" There was no denying the Chicago-born woman's culinary skills, or her affable disposition. She was loved by most of Dodge—especially Pete Bobbins—but picturing her rather hefty frame, balancing on the narrow blades on a pair of skates, was more that Kitty could visualize without a grin.

Tia pushed through the swinging doors with a scowl and a grumble. She came to an abrupt stop at the sight of her boss and co-worker. "That is the nastiest, smelliest cigar I have ever seen! Now, he wants another cup of coffee."

"Did they order dinner?" Kitty blew softly on the steaming brew.

"No. I think the fire-breathing dragon wants to eat, but for some reason, the other one just keeps asking for more coffee."

"Hmmm..." Kitty seemed to be contemplating Tia's words as she slowly sipped her a drink. She must have come to a decision, as she quickly set her cup down and walked toward the dining room. "You girls go ahead and go home. I'll see to our customers _._ "

Tired, blue eyes, scanned the dining room, seeking out the lingering occupants. It was the yellowy, thick cloud of smoke that drew her attention.

Tia's description of the foul, smelly mass, was all too accurate. Kitty slipped around the counter and was just about to ask the men to leave, when bits of their conversation slipped out.

It was a string of words: … _rob…safe…cash_ … that she pieced together, causing her to come to a paralyzing halt. Kitty eased back, trying to avoid that one squeaky board next to the counter. It was slight, but still squealed out when her foot made contact. Just in case she'd been heard, she quickened her step toward the kitchen.

Her plan was to grab the money, before those two scoundrels could take it away from her, then slip out the back.

Unfortunately, the squeaky board gave her away. Kitty turned away from the door, only to come face-to-face with an anxious boy and a loaded revolver.

"I wish you hadn'ta done that, lady."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Revenge

**Flame Holiday 2018 - Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Revenge**

 ** _"_** ** _All thee had to do was grab the maiden! Not only did thou fail such a simple mission, but then to run away and leave our brother to die!" Percival struck the young Bothius across the face. "Ye have disgraced the name of Basquine!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop!" Sir Godwynne shouted to his son. "Let the boy explain."_**

 ** _Bothius pulled himself up from the floor, with a helpful hand from his father. "It was Sir Alex of Moxley and his men. There were six of them," he lied. "Father, we were ambushed! I managed to slay two of them," he lied again, "But they outnumbered us and my poor brother was murdered! With his dying breath, Wigmar sent me home, to tell you of the terrible massacre." Bothius grew still, quite impressed with his deceitful tale._**

 ** _Sir Godwynne linked his hands behind his back and paced the stone floor. "Wigmar – dead." He was caught in a triangle of emotion. Sadness over the loss of one boy. Doubt that Bothius was being completely honest; and anger that Sir Alex was responsible for taking away a second son._**

 ** _Percival, held only anger in his heart, for both Bothius and Sir Alex. Like himself, Wigmar despised their cowardly little brother and would never have given up his own life to save him. "What now father?"_**

 ** _Godwynne cast a suspicious look at Bothius, skeptical of his account of the attack. "Count Sedgewid will pay a handsome ransom for the Lady Isabella. Let us finish our mission with her…and then we will deal with Sir Alex, once and for all."_**

 **===()()()===**

 ** _Fingers gnarled with age and a century of use, gently probed the wound of the unconscious woman. "Received quite a lump to the head, she did. Sir Godwynne's lads again?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aye. One dead and Elyian chased off the second, like a whipped pup." Alex hovered over the old wizard's shoulder. He gazed at the beauty, mesmerized by the locks of fire splayed across the green velvet upholstery on the chaise lounge. "Gimley, will she be well?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _She will - but wilt thee?" A wicked smile emerged between the grizzly beard and mustache. "I see thou eyes doth take great interest in Milady." The love-struck knight made no attempt to hide his feelings. "Godwynne will seek revenge on thee for the death of his boy. He still blames thee for the loss of his eldest son, Ademier."_**

 ** _Alex drew back sharply, his handsome features lost in a sea of confusion. "T'was not 'I' that cast a spell upon him. Besides, Ademier is not dead…exactly." Those final words brought a smile to both men. "Though, perhaps, he would rather be."_**

 ** _The laughter was brought to a sudden halt, when the lady's eyes flew open. Her gaze went from one surprised face, to the other. "What is this place?"_**

 ** _Gimley, quickly stepped aside. "I will take my leave now. Care go with thee, Milady."_**

 ** _Alex gently grasped the beauty's hand between his own. "You are safe, Milady. Thou art at The Inn of the White Rose."_**

 ** _Lady Isabella bolted up suddenly, as her memory returned. "Where is Gwyneth? And Boras? Are they safe, as well?"_**

 ** _Giant hands gently pushed her back down. "I beg thee to rest. Thou hast suffered a great blow. Gwyneth is in the capable hands of my man, Elyian." He paused, dreading the sad news of her manservant. "I am sorry to say, Boras was killed, in his attempt to protect you."_**

 ** _Her sweet face filled with sadness over the loss. "He was a fine man. As are thee." Her tone was shy, while brilliant, blue eyes fell downcast. "I owe to thee, my life."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What I want…is thy heart." His hand slipped beneath her chin, to force her to face him. Before he could ask permission, her lips were suddenly pressed to his own._**

 ** _As they parted, she stared into his eyes, her heart full of questions. "Thou has owned my heart from the first sight. But, alas, I have been promised to another."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, thou hast been SOLD, not promised!" His voice grew dark with anger. "How can a man sell his most precious possession?"_**

 **"** You can sell daughters? **"** Cooper was both fascinated and stunned by this idea. He turned, wide eyed, staring at his own sisters—both of whom he adored.

Doc sniffled and swiped at his mustache. "Don't think ya'd get much out of the stubborn, redheaded ones," he muttered.

"What?!" Calleigh shot a warning glance at the reader.

Cooper's innocent gaze was genuine. Doc was not quite as successful in his attempt to appear appalled by the idea. "Nothing, hon." He fumbled with the book and began to read again.

 ** _"_** ** _No, thou hast been SOLD, not promised!" His voice grew dark with anger. "How can a man sell his most precious possession?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _My father bears the name of a great bloodline, but he no longer possesses the wealth. It is my…duty, to marry Count Sedgewid."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I shall deal with the Count. As for thy father…" Alex was angered at the thought of this man, selling his daughter. "Soon, King Darius will grant to me, the estate of Greybier and the title of Baron. Thou shall be a Baroness, which will bring even more honor to your family, than a countess." Alex brought her hand to his lips. "I will honor thy father's wishes and – needs."_**

 ** _Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gwyneth, was the first to appear, quickly followed by Elyian. Smiles were plentiful in the small room, as Alex rose to his feet, pulling the young lady up with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I was concerned of thy wound." The young blonde blushed, at the sight of the famous swordsman embracing Milady. "But, I see thou art in good hands."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, forgive me, Milady, but duty hath called and I must leave you." Sir Alex saw the disappointment flutter across the beauty's face. "Thou dost not understand; my duty is to go to Bristol. I have important business with Count Sedgewid."_**

Calleigh uttered a heavy sigh. "Even in a fairytale, duty calls."

The sweet aroma from the confectionary tin, enticed Cooper to reach for another cookie. He fished around, finally pulling out a bell-shaped treat, loaded with bright red frosting. "Sir Alex really is like daddy, huh?"

Calleigh gave her little brother a nudge and cast a sly wink toward the man reading the tale. "Told ya so. It's **_their_** story."

 **===()()()===**

 ** _Count Sedgewid paced anxiously across the stone floor. Getting married was never his idea. It was his mother, who was making demands for him to carry on the Bristol bloodline—preferably producing an heir not branded as a coward. The Duchess Ediva, had been the one to negotiate a price for Sir Hogarth's daughter. Sedgewid had never laid eyes on his future bride. He feared that once married, his life would be dominated by two bossy females. It was this thought that caused him great distress._**

 ** _Sedgewid-the-coward, ceased his anxious steps and stared at the man who was offering him a way out. "Thou art requesting the hand of Lady Isabella?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But, she hath been promised to me!" The color suddenly drained from the soft, effeminate features. Sedgewid choked down a chunk of fear, at the prospect of fighting the most famous swordsman in all the kingdom. "Am I expected to…to duel with thee, for my honor?"_**

 ** _Alex smothered his laugh with a cough. "No! My intent is not to insult thee. Earlier, this very day, I saved the life of Lady Isabella. She has stolen my heart and I hers."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thou saved her life? Pray, tell me of this incident?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Two of Sir Godwynne's sons attempted to steal her away from thee. Undoubtedly, to ask for a ransom, for her return. Wigmar was killed."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my." Just as the blood had begun to return to Sedgewid's cheeks, this news flushed it away. "Wigmar was killed? Sir Godwynne will be filled with wrath! He will surely seek revenge."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But not with thee. Not if the fair lady is now promised to me." Alex braced his feet apart, in a defiant stance. "I would be but a coward if I did not take thy place in battle with Godwynne and his sons." He paused, giving Sedgewid time to digest this piece of luck. "Does thou not agree?"_**

 ** _The Count made an attempt to speak, but fear had left only a squeak, where his voice had once been. He cleared his throat to start again. "Oh, I do agree! Thou saved her life. It would be a great injustice for me to stand in thy way. Wilt thou speak to Godwynne?"_**

 ** _Alex replaced his cavalier hat, with a nod of approval. "I will accept that duty and offer my thanks for thee being agreeable."_**

 ** _Sedgewid felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders, but the relief was only for a moment. In the next breath, the image of his enraged mother, brought dread back into his soul._**

 **===()()()===**

 ** _Godwynne remained mounted on his horse, as he waited outside the White Rose Inn. His eyes narrowed, as his gaze crawled slowly from one son to the other. "I saw Elyian with the yellow-haired woman. They have walked down the path to the rose garden. That means the lady is unguarded. Fetch the woman!" The two brothers dismounted and headed toward the inn. "Bothius!" He called to his youngest son. "I will accept no excuses. Do not disappoint me."_**

 **===()()()===**

 _Alex mounted Bayeux with a happy heart. Convincing Sedgewid to give up Isabella was a much easier task than he had expected. He felt only the slightest twinge of guilt, that the poor man had just given up the most special thing that world. "Come Bayeux. Make great speed, back to the inn."_

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hard Times

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hard Times**

"Decklee! Get back here!" Tenny held his gun on Kitty, while he yelled at his brother. "Over there!" He waved the barrel of his pistol toward the chair in the corner. "We hadn't planned on starting until we heard the gunfire, but this will work."

"Gunfire?" Kitty's spontaneous question was rhetorical.

"What do you want, Tenny?" The irritation spoken in those words, made its presence known in the room, even before the corpulent form arrived. His gaze wandered restlessly around the small office, coming to rest on the woman. "Hey, I didn't hear any fightin'. Pa said to wait 'til we hear a ruckus, or when we seen 'em ride down Front St."

"I thought you said you were waiting to hear the gunfire?" Kitty was becoming more curious, than afraid.

Decklee's thick brows, furrowed over pale gray eyes. "What's she talking about? Pa said-"

"I know what _PA_ said! She heard us talking and was going to slip out the back door." The good-looking, younger boy, made no attempt to hide his disgust at his obese partner. "Get some rope and tie her up!"

"Where? I don't know where-"

"LOOK FOR IT! I don't know why **_I_** had to be the one to come with you. I should have been the one to go with Pa to the saloon." Tenny rummaged through the drawers, searching for a rope—or anything that would bind the hostage.

It was easy to figure out, by the interaction of the brothers, that they were not close. The good-looking one, was obviously appalled by the fat one. Kitty watched the two search through her things, wondering if Matt would be coming back soon. She tried her question again. "You never answered me about the gunfire?"

"No, I didn't." Tenny wasn't about to admit that his pa had forbidden guns in this operation. The last thing he needed was for her to find out that his gun wasn't even loaded. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder. Truth was, this woman was kinda intimidating. He expected tears and pleading and the like, but she just stared at them, with those blazing blue eyes. His frustration with her, fueled his irritation with his brother. "Find anything yet?" Tenny shouted.

"Yowp." Decklee tried to squeeze out his answer, between two cheeks stuffed with cake. He shoved a handful of rope at his brother.

"You back there stuffing your face? You're supposed to be looking for rope!"

"I did." The fat young man winced, as he forced down a huge bite. "The rope was tying up the boxes of food in the cooler. The cake was just sitting there…." He passed by his brother and began to tie the woman's wrists to the arms of the wooden chair. "Sorry lady."

"Sorry that you're tying me up, or that you're robbing me?" Sarcasm spurred her final comment. "On Christmas Eve, no less!"

Decklee appeared genuinely perplexed by her question. "Uh, I guess…" He glanced back at his little brother, but Tenny was busy rummaging through the unlocked safe. "Is it too tight, ma'am?"

The initial fear of being robbed, had long ago dwindled into nothing more than a faint memory, as Kitty contemplated the thieves. "First time?"

"First… time…?" Decklee repeated slowly.

Despite the situation, Kitty found herself fighting back a smile. "I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've tied up a woman." She paused, to enjoy the crimson flush bursting across his face. "Is it your…first robbery, too?"

"We…uh… Tenny...?"

It was either the panic in his brother's voice, or possibly the pitch that was a couple of octaves too high, that caused the young man to pull his attention from the spoils of the day's work. "What!"

"The lady wants to know-"

"Damn it, Decklee, this isn't a social call! Just tie her up and stop blabbing."

Eyes, that vacillated between shame and humiliation, fell downcast. "I'm telling pa you was swearing." Decklee mumbled—down low, in that place that boys keep secrets. But it wasn't quite low enough to keep Kitty from hearing.

Being younger didn't curtail Tenny's bossy nature…but only with Decklee. On those rare occasions when he would try to challenge Blue, the eldest Morgan boy would box his ears straightaway. For the moment, he was too excited with his discovery, to spend any time being angry with his brother. "Wow, you really did have a good day!"

"Thank you. If you'll untie me, I'll gift-wrap it for you…being Christmas and all." Tenny ignored Kitty's sarcasm and instead, continued to stuff her money into a cloth bag. Meanwhile, Decklee had dropped down to his knees, with a grunt and a groan, to tie each ankle to a chair leg.

When he finished, he grabbed hold of the desk and struggled to pull himself back to his feet. The ordeal winded him to the point that he couldn't make it any farther than the desk chair. The wooden base squealed and creaked, while the tiny wheels dug into the wood floor under his immense weight.

Despite his inability to draw in a full breath, Decklee reached into his pocket for one of his odious cigars. He bit off the tip and spit the sloppy wad to the floor. "Tenny? What do we do now?"

Having a bag full of cash had put the younger man into a much better mood. "You stay back here and keep an eye on her. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, while I wait for Pa's signal."

Kitty winced, as her loyal desk chair screeched in pain, due to the rotund man turning the seat around to face her. He began to puff on his cheap cigar, blowing out streams of foul, yellow smoke. With her chair pushed back into the corner, Kitty felt trapped by the smoke-belching beast.

 **===()()()===**

Finch winced when a couple of drunken cowboys fell against his chair, shoving his chest into the table. The hands that worked to soothe the sore spot, were tanned and calloused from years of working the land. They may have appeared hard and cold, but they also knew the soft touch of a loving wife. They knew the joy of bringing three fine sons into the world. And they knew the pain, of digging into the earth to find a final resting place, for the only woman he had ever loved.

"Pa? You all right?" Blue didn't miss the flash of pain, or the way the old man coddled his chest. He knew the knock those fellas had given him wasn't severe enough to cause that reaction.

"Yeah." Finch forced out a chuckle. "And I thought sitting in the back would be safer. With this crowd, there is no safe place. They sure are having a good time."

"I guess everybody celebrates Christmas in their own way." Blue let the excuse pass, because forcing the truth out of his pa wouldn't help the situation. Blue had cornered Doc Riley, back home, on one of his sober days. The doctor told the young man that there was nothing he could do for Finch. Over the past ten years, they had fought everything nature could throw at them. Maybe they couldn't beat it, but they had a chance and knew what they were fighting. But, this thing taking his pa…this _cancer_ …it was a word he'd never heard before; an enemy he couldn't even see.

Blue finished off the last of his beer, then dug deep into his pocket in search of those last two nickels. "Ready for another?"

"Nah," Finch expressed his annoyance in a grimace. "Stomach is a little upset."

"Sure." Blue motioned for the little blonde to bring another. She was quick to respond to the handsome stranger.

"Never seen you 'round here before. Come to see family for the holidays?" Hassie fingered the nickel absently, while flirting with the young man. "We don't get a lot of strangers on Christmas Eve. Most folks are where they wanta be by now."

"Night, Hassie," a voice shouted from the swinging doors. "Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, Fred. Be careful going home now." Taking the disruption in stride, she quickly set her gaze back on the deep-set dimples, placed perfectly in the center of each cheek. "So…do ya have family here in Dodge?"

"No, just passing through." Another voice from the corner called her name. With nothing more than a regretful shrug, Hassie headed back to work. _She's not skinny at all,_ Blue mused, as she walked away.

For just a second there, Blue was able to escape the present. He was able to put out of his mind the fact that what they had planned, was wrong. This was not the way he was raised; but this last year had contained more hurts than a man could bear all at once.

Ruby Jo Morgan was what brought life to the old man sitting across from Blue. With her by his side, Finch could have faced losing the crops to a drought; or even watching those flames, gobble up the house and barn. But, devouring the homestead didn't satisfy the voracious appetite of the flickering beast. It had to take Ruby Jo as well.

Finch suddenly jerked upright in his chair. "That's the marshal. You ready, boy?"

Blue took a deep breath and let his gaze travel slowly from the big man with the badge to the smaller man with a broken heart. "Sure Pa."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Kidnapped

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kidnapped**

 **NOTE: Medieval English Terms** :

 **Fleak** \- an insignificant person

 **Rutterkin** \- swaggering gallant or bully

 **Whiteliver** \- a coward

 ** _Milady stood at the upstairs window of the Inn. From there, she could watch the young couple as they strolled through the rose garden. Such a handsome pair, they were. Elyian's hand, hovered at Gwyneth's back, while he worked up the courage to touch her._**

 ** _Isabella was so engrossed in the blossoming romance below, that she was caught completely off guard when Percival and Bothius burst into her room. Hard, powerful hands silenced her screams, but Percival could not keep her fighting spirit under control._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bothius! Get her feet!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm trying!" The younger man was ducking and dodging, trying to avoid the lady's vicious feet. "She won't stop…ouch!...kicking…OW!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You imbecile!" Percival removed his hand from Isabella's mouth, only long enough to strike her with enough force to still her completely. "Thou art useless. Father shall hear of this!" The angry man scooped the lady up into his arms. "I will take the woman. Thou need call on the Count of Bristol. Tell him, we have his future bride."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What shall I say? I know not the proper words to-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _BOTHIUS! Surely, thou can deliver a message. Even a fool can do that much. Just tell him, she shall be returned for a ransom."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But what value do we put on her?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just tell him to come prepared; Father will put a price on the lady."_**

 **===()()()===**

 ** _Isabella struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair. A foul-smelling strip of thick, red cotton, forced her into silence. Her tongue sought out a place, far back in her mouth, to avoid the rancid taste. The Lady's futile attempts halted, when Bothius returned with news that angered both his father and brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _What does thou mean…the lady is not his?" Godwynne shouted, as he crushed the fancy sheet of parchment within his powerful hands. "Bothius! Provide us an explanation."_**

 ** _Despite the warm air that flowed freely through the windows, Bothius could not stop his body from shivering. "There is another that loves her. He has convinced Sedgewick to release her from their engagement."_**

 ** _Percival took a threatening step closer to his brother. "Who is this man? Tell me thou hath his name!"_**

 ** _Bothius shrank back from his brother's wrath. It took a moment to rescue his voice from fear. "It is, Sir…Sir Moxley. He has proclaimed his love for the Lady Isabella."_**

 ** _They had bound her from any significant movement, but they could not enslave her heart. Those words made it soar, like a string of white clouds in a summer breeze. Sir Alex had saved her—from the marriage bed of Count Sedgewick—_** **and** ** _he had proclaimed his love, for all to know._**

 ** _Godwynne turned slowly, only to find the same anger burning in Percival's eyes, that was raging in his own. "Once again, this white-livered interloper has thwarted our plans!" This time when he paused, he turned his attention to the lady in the room._**

 ** _Blue eyes, narrowed down to dark slits; and his voice was sinking into nothing more than a vicious growl. "So, thou hath won the heart of the Great, Sir Alex of Moxley!" He leaned in, seethingly close, to the lovely face of Isabella. "We will see, soon enough, if that rutterkin has the courage to come after thee! Will he, truly, show enough heart to fight Slagerron, for the…lady…he loves?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Slagerron!" It was the terrified gasp of the youngest son, that frightened Isabella._**

 ** _Percival stepped up beside his father and the two stared at their hostage. While Godwynne's face was still consumed in rage, his son had acquired a sickening leer. "We shall lose our ransom, but 'twill be worth the loss to be rid of that fleak" He reached out, plucking a fiery lock of hair and twisted it around his finger. "Such a pretty feast, to feed to the beast."_**

 **===()()()===**

 ** _Alex paced anxiously, back-and-forth, on the giant stone hearth. Finally, his footsteps halted and he stared absently into the fire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gimley, what have I done? My love has been cast into the cave, with that hideous dragon, Slagerron." He whirled around, confronting the small of stature wizard. "The monster that_** **you—** ** _we—created."_**

 ** _"_** ** _He was already a monster." Gimley corrected. "We just provided him with a more fitting image." As his friend paced, the wizard stood on an old crate behind the podium, searching through his book of spells and potions. Thousands of pages, several lifetimes of magic, still had not given up the needed secret. "Do not give into grief, as of yet. We will find a way to destroy the ugly beast, and regain your love, Isabella."_**

 ** _The famous swordsman's muscular frame mirrored a dying rose, as he slumped down onto a wooden stool. A heavy sigh preceded his soulful blue eyes, that took notice of the numerous jars and jugs on the dusty shelves. A handful of large, round eyes, stared back at him; all trapped within a glass bottle smeared with grease and dirt. Something red and slimy oozed inside a green flask, warning him not to question its origin. Dried leaves and gangly plants hung from the ceiling, setting free a repugnant, unearthly smell. "Can you not simply undo the spell?"_**

 ** _Gimley pinched his glasses tight across the bridge of his nose. "Does thou not recall that Ademier had already acquired a potion from Doileag, the black sorcerer, that protected him from death? It was thou own suggestion to banish him into the body of a dragon. I cannot simply 'undo' the spell. We must find a way to kill him."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But, Doileag's potion protects his life. How…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed! Thou finally hath found understanding in the problem. The potion will have lost some of its power when he was transformed from his human form, but…" Gimley peered over the top of his glasses. "It will still take a powerful magic to kill him. Thou knowest, his father, Godwynne and brothers, will also be waiting to ambush thee."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have no fear of them!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Will thou go alone? Surely, Elyian will assist thee."_**

 ** _Alex offered a smile, that spoke of both pride and sadness. "He is a good lad, but I have no right to ask him to face the beast."_**

 ** _Just as he finished his confession, Elyian stepped into the small room. "My heart would be forever saddened, Sir Alex, if I were denied the honor of fighting at your side."_**

 ** _Alex quickly closed the space between them and braced the younger mans shoulders with his huge hands. "I would never want to bring you sadness, Elyian. It will bring me great pride to have you with me."_**

 ** _With a satisfied smile and a swipe of his white beard, Gimley returned to his book of spells._**

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Can I Take Your Order?

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Can I Take Your Order?**

Kitty wrinkled up her nose and pulled back as far as the ropes would allow, in an attempt to escape the putrid haze. "Will you PLEASE put that… (cough)…that nasty… (cough) thing OUT!"

Decklee squirmed to the edge of the swivel chair. "I'm sorry. Are ya all right?" He threw the half-chewed cigar down on the floor and crushed it under a size twelve boot.

"What are you doing?! Don't smash that into my floor!" Kitty tugged at the ropes bound to the arms of the chair. "You must make your mother _very_ proud!"

Decklee let his body melt back into the chair. "Pro'bly not. Guess, maybe it's good in a way, that she died and cain't see me." The rejection was not just in his voice, but it masked his face as well.

The physical struggle for freedom deserted the captive, along with her anger. This young man's pain was genuine and she was already regretting that last comment. "I'm sorry for your loss." Kitty said softly. "I'm sure she was proud of you."

Decklee mustered up a sheepish grin and mumbled a _thank you_. It was obvious that he was not a hardened criminal. Now, Kitty was really curious. "What are you doing here? You're not a robber—not a good one, anyway."

"I'm just doing what I was told to do." He hunched his shoulders and dropped his chin in a sullen gesture. "We were s'posed to be home by Christmas."

"Where is home?" Kitty twisted her wrists, not in attempt to escape, but to stop the burning irritation of the rough material. "…And who told you to rob my restaurant?"

"Not home, exactly. We're headed back to Tennessee. Pa wanted us to be there by Christmas day, but… we ran out of money." Decklee could see the welts forming around the lady's wrists. He pulled a knife from his pocket while he explained.

"So you decided to rob me? To get the money?"

"What's going on?!" Tenny, slammed the door to the office, back against its frame. "Decklee! What are you doing with that knife?!" He stepped closer, his boyish face flushed with anger. "You were going to cut her loose, weren't you?"

"No! …I…" Decklee's eyes bounced nervously from side-to-side. "Just this hand. The rope is rubbing a blister and I…"

"Shut up! You're a worthless tub of lard. I don't know why pa puts up with you."

"I would imagine for the same reason he puts up with your arrogance and smart mouth!" Kitty's outburst stunned the younger boy into silence. "I have children of my own and it would break my heart to hear them speak to each other the way you talk to your brother. I'm sure your mother wanted her sons to watch out for each other."

Tenny cast a look of surprise to his brother. "You told her about Ma?"

"Sorta. She's right. You know how Ma hated it when we fought." Decklee thumped the knife against the palm of his hand. "Can I cut the rope?"

Tenny stretched up for a better look at his hostage. There was a bright red ring circling her wrist. "Just on the hurt one. We didn't mean to hurt ya, lady." His apology, was diminished slightly by his sultry tone. " Pa should be starting the ruckus soon and we can get out of here."

Kitty offered a brief smile and nod of thanks, while she massaged the wounded flesh with the fingers of the hand still tied to the chair. "You boys do know that I'm married to the marshal here in Dodge."

"Yes'm. I heard that." Decklee settled back in the chair. "As a matter of fact, Pa says that will make things easier."

"Easier? I don't think I understand the plan here. You have the money; why don't you just leave?"

Tenny, scowled at his brother and the redheaded lady. "We can't leave, 'cause Pa hasn't given us the signal yet. We wasn't supposed to rob you until he signaled us, but you had to go and try to get away before we was ready. You messed up everything."

For a moment, Kitty actually felt sorry for the boy. His cockiness was dwindling fast, as it was quickly becoming clear that the plan had gone awry. "Why don't you boys just leave – without the money. I'd hate to see you spend Christmas day in jail."

"Tenny, maybe she's right. Pa should have started that ruckus by now." Decklee reached into his pocket for one of his smelly sticks of tobacco.

"Don't light that stinking thing up!" Tenny said the very thing Kitty was thinking. "I already can't think, the way it is."

"I'm hungry." The older boy whined "The cigar helps take my mind off of food."

"The way it smells, I don't doubt that." Tenny pulled a crate from behind the file cabinet and plopped down. "Some Merry Christmas, huh? Remember when Ma used to cook those big, fat turkeys?"

"I sure do!" Decklee's rounded cheeks held up the corners of his mouth in a big grin. "Makes my mouth water just thinking about it! And the dressing… and those sweet potatoes! Mmmm-mmm! I sure could go for some of that peach pie, too."

"My daughter loves pie." It was more of a verbal thought, than a point of conversation, but it did lead to an idea. "You know, I have a couple of pies packed back there. And, I believe, some ham in the cooler. Why don't you untie me and I'll fix you something to eat."

"What are you trying to do? Trick us." Tenny's youthful indignation was returning. "We're not stupid."

"Calm down. I'm just offering to make something to eat. What are you afraid of? You don't need to keep me tied up – you have the gun."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Slagerron

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Slagerron**

 ** _Isabella crouched in the back of the cave. Despite her beauty and genteel manner, she was not a coward—but neither was she a fool. Her captors had held her at the mouth of the cave, until the beast wandered out in search of food. Then, being cowards, they quickly pushed her inside, with her ankles bound. The frightened lady managed to undo the ropes and crawl into the shadows, before Slagerron returned._**

 ** _At one time, the fire-breathing monster had walked on only on two legs. He had been the first-born son of, Godwynne Duke-of-Essex—the most depraved of a vile lineage._**

 ** _But now, he knew not his family, from any other mortal that was unlucky enough to cross his path. Gimley's curse had robbed the miscreant of not only a body, but a brain as well. Slagerron knew only to eat, to sleep and to kill. But all must be done close to his cave, as he was easily lost._**

 ** _Godwynne took his place at the edge of the woods, under cover of an overgrown blackberry bush. He took a step back, to give Percival room to stand. "Where has Bothius gotten to?"_**

 ** _Percival glanced back, when he was unable to give an immediate answer to his father. It took him a few minutes, to locate the younger boy, but, there he was, halfway up an old Big Belly Oak, clinging to the side, tighter than the aging bark. "There…" Percival pointed to the frightened boy. "Look at how he shivers from fear, like a wee baby, hiding from the thunder."_**

 ** _Godwynne's expression grew dark, as he stared at his youngest son. "This time, Percival, your brother hath reason to fear. See, behind the tree? Slagerron doth return to his cave."_**

 ** _The earth beneath their feet began to tremble with the thundering footsteps of the gargantuan beast. Father and son drew closer, behind the sparse protection of the bush. Both, in awe of what had once been a man. Gone was the smooth, bronze skin and in its place were layers of thick, coarse hide. Huge, red eyes, burned like fire in the face of the blackened beast. Its rancid breath, spumed out lethal flames when it was angered._**

 ** _Bothius, squeezed his eyes tight, as the dragon lumbered past. Slagerron's height, matched that of the tallest tree. It would only take the slightest turn of his head to spot the tasty morsel clinging to a large, nearby trunk. Whether it be luck, or a miracle, Bothius opened one eye enough to see the backside of the beast, dragging its massive tail behind. All three uttered a sigh of relief as they watched Slagerron trudge back into the cave._**

"Noooo...!" Hadley cried out and clung tight to her sister. "Momma's in the cave. The monsta will eat heaw."

Cooper quickly reassured the child, as Calleigh pulled the little one onto her lap. "Daddy would _never_ let that old dragon hurt Momma!"

Gossamer-thin lids, fluttered wide and slow, over the baby girl's fearful eyes. Hadley looked first at her brother and then up to Calleigh. Faith in her siblings gradually overrode her fear, triggering an explosive smile. Absolute certainty shone on her face, when she echoed Cooper's words. "Nooo, Daddy won't let the monstuh huwt Momma."

It was a precarious moment; continuation of the story had all depended on a single tear. Doc uttered a sigh of relief when the little girl opted for a smile instead and urged him to continue.

 ** _Gimley had found a spell, but it wasn't as simple as Alex had hoped. The ingredients were nothing out of the ordinary: A dribbling of crushed spider eggs; a puff of ground rooster toes; three drops of blood from a brave man with a heart full of love (naturally, Alex was chosen for that); a lid of ground vulture hearts; and all bound together by a spit-full of summer raindrops._**

 ** _While the recipe was common, its delivery was not. Along with the magic potion, Gimley produced a dagger. The Serpentine blade, was curved like a snake, forged of pure silver; the handle, carved from the horn of a beast._**

 ** _The only way to kill Slagerron, was to plunge the dagger into his blackened, withered heart. Unlike most creatures, a dragon's heart was found in the center of a scaly patch, on his belly. The only way to reach it was to face the beast head on._**

 ** _Isabella pressed closer to the back wall. The cold, damp sweat from the rock, seeped into the thin cambric material of her simple gown. She inhaled slowly, taking in light shallow breaths and prayed that the beast would not pick up her scent. Luckily, unlike God's natural creatures, Slagerron had not been blessed with a particularly keen sense of smell._**

 ** _A ravenous growl rumbled deep in his belly, signifying his failed attempt to snag even so much as an old boar. His massive body, circled around several times, before slamming to the ground and curling his tail around himself. His actions reminded Isabella of Whitefoot, the small spaniel she had as a child. Of course, Whitefoot was covered in soft black and white fur – not a mass of white nodules in a sea of nasty green scales._**

 ** _It wasn't until she heard the heavy snoring of the beast, that she dared take a deep breath for herself. Isabella could see the light of the sun, peaking around the edges of the cave, shining like a halo around the sleeping monster. She tiptoed from one side of the cave to the other, but there simply wasn't enough space to squeeze through, without touching Slagerron._**

 ** _The beautiful redhead settled back down on the floor, frustrated, but not defeated. Despite her circumstances, she couldn't stop the smile from emerging. "He_** **will** ** _find me," she thought. "Sir Alex will come… and somehow, he will rescue me."_**

 ** _Once Bothius could hear Slagerron sleeping soundly, he shimmied down the tree and ran up the hill, to join his brother and father. "What do we do now, Father?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We will wait until Sir Alex comes." Godwynne stepped out from behind the bush. He stared into the mouth of the cave, at the beast that had been his son. "I, indeed, wish to see Ademier get his revenge."_**

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - An Unexpected Complication

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 11**

 **An Unexpected Complication**

Finch sat with his back pressed up against the wooden chair. "Give him a minute, to settle in with his friends."

"How do you want to do this, Pa?"

"I'll start to shout that you cheated me in…uhm…in a horse trade. Then you should probably throw a punch at me."

"It's awful crowded in here. We gonna do it right here at the table, or maybe up by the front door?"

Finch's brows dipped toward the center of his forehead, as he pondered the plan. "No, not up front. I don't want some drunken cowboy to come stumbling into the middle of a fight and wanting to join in." He glanced toward the back of the bar. "How about… back there? There's just that one guy, passed out on the bar."

===()()()===

Matt cast a wary glance over the top of the batwing doors. He still missed seeing that gorgeous redhead, when he would stop in the Long Branch on his nightly rounds. Pushing ahead, the marshal stepped down onto the main floor, leaving those nostalgic memories behind. Habit took him to _their_ table, where his friends were already seated.

"Matthew, sit yurself down here and help me cheer up this sour-faced youngin. I swear, he acts like Santa really is going to fill his stockin' with coal!"

"Someday, _you'll_ be in love. Then, maybe, you will understand." Newly cast an impatient and critical scowl, as he rose from the table. "Matt, can I get you a beer?"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the scruffy little man in love. "Ahh, yeah, I got time for a drink." The lawman settled down into his seat, with his back to the office door. "Think you might be just a bit hard on him, Festus?"

Festus watched Newly as he worked his way through the crowd, toward the bar. "It's kinda complexicated, Matthew; but I'll try to explain it to ya. See, if'n I don't keep him about half-angry, then he gets all slobbery-eyed and mopes 'round like a newborn calf that's lost his momma!" Festus nodded, content with his wisdom in the field of broken hearts. "It's been a chore to keep his spirits up, but… that's what friends do, don't cha know."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm glad to see he's in such good hands. You do know, that Doc is going to lift the quarantine tonight?"

The Love Doctor turned slowly to face the marshal. The wicked shine in his eyes was a perfect match to the ornery grin. "Yeah, but **_he_** don't know that."

 **===()()()===**

Finch pushed the empty mug to the center of the table. "Okay. I'll stagger to the back. You go up to the bar and when I yell your name, you come at me." The two men stood up together. Finch grabbed his son's forearm just as he was about to walk away. "Go easy on the punch. Remember I'm an old man."

 _A pretty great old man,_ Blue thought, as he walked toward the bar.

Pretending to stumble and stagger, Finch made his way through the crowd to the end of the bar. The solo cowboy he observed earlier, was now leaning back against the office door. His eyes were closed, and his head drooped; but Finch noticed the way his hand rested nervously on his gun. Not casual, but tense—as if mentally readying himself for a draw.

The old man deviated from the plan for a moment. He stepped back from the bar, off to the side of the lone cowboy. From this angle, he could see, but couldn't be seen, by the stranger.

Heavy lids lifted slowly, bringing the bar into full view for Jamis Clevins. Eyes full of purpose set their gaze on the biggest man in the bar—Marshal Matt Dillon. The seasoned lawman hadn't changed much since that day in Centerville, when he'd gunned down the two younger Clevins boys. Once Jamis had sufficiently recovered from his gunshot wounds, he was sentenced to spend the next ten years in Lansing Penitentiary. A decade was more than sufficient, to grieve over the loss of his brothers, to nurture his hatred for the lawman; and more than enough time to plan his revenge.

 **===()()()===**

Blue stood at the bar, casting furtive glances toward his father. He was confused when he saw the older man take a step back, instead of coming forward as planned. Had he misunderstood his father's instructions?

 **===()()()===**

Finch watched the intense man from the sidelines. He followed his line of sight, which led to none other than the marshal. A chill draped over the old man's body, as the realization hit him: This man was going to shoot the big man in the back.

Finch carefully inched his hand down his side, reaching for the old colt that normally rested there. Thick, callused fingers grasped at the air and he suddenly remembered his decision to come unarmed.

Too much time had elapsed while he searched for his gun. The stranger had already drawn his weapon and had the marshal in his sights. Finch just couldn't stand by and do nothing.

 **===()()()===**

Finch leapt forward, yelling the marshal's name, as he flew toward the gunman. His cry was barely heard over the riotous crowd, but the shot echoed inside the saloon. Some were too drunk to understand, some too busy, but the three men at the center table heard Finch's cry and went for their guns.

The two men at the back of the bar tumbled to the floor together. Clevins slammed the old man's head into the floor and scrambled to his feet to complete his mission. His gun was drawn and again he had the marshal in his sights, but he didn't have the speed to beat the big man.

"PA!" Blue ran toward his father, only steps ahead of the marshal and his friends. Festus kicked the gun away from the dead man, just as a precaution, while Matt and Newly went to the older man.

Blue dropped to his knees beside Newly. "Pa. Are you all right? Pa!"

"He's unconscious." Newly was putting his training to work. "That guy slammed his head pretty hard into the floor." He shot a look at the marshal that was intercepted by the boy.

"He's been shot too...hasn't he? I saw him throw himself in front of that guy."

Matt placed a strong hand on Blue's shoulder. "I saw that too, son and believe me, we'll do our best to take care of him. Let's get him up to Doc's office, so Newly can take a closer look."

Blue followed close behind, while several Dodge citizens carried his father up the side stairs.

Once inside, Festus turned up the light and Newly began his examination. "It was a clean shot. I can get this cleaned up and bandaged for you." Using the skills he had mastered by helping both of Dodge's very fine physicians, Newly noticed a rather large lump in the old man's midsection. Before he had time to examine it, Finch began to awaken.

"What…what's going on?" Finch jerked free of Newly's grasp. "Blue? Where's my-"

"I'm right here, Pa." The young man quickly stepped closer to the old man. "You're gonna be just fine. This man is going to fix you up." The two visitors to Dodge exchanged a curious look. One that, instantly, caught the marshal's attention.

"You saved my life back there." Matt said. "Do I know you?"

Finch was caught up in a painful groan, when Newly proceeded to clean out the wound. He nodded to his son, to answer the marshal's questions.

"No sir." Blue answered. "We were just passing through. We'll be on our way, as soon as you get Pa patched up." He offered a nervous smile and once again, a guarded look passed between father and son.

"You don't see too many men traveling in these parts unarmed." Matt was grateful, but there was definitely more to the story. "I don't think your pa needs to be traveling for a couple of days. Why don't you go to the Dodge House and get a room. Compliments of the marshal."

"Uh…well, that's mighty nice of you, but…" Blue glanced sharply at the wounded man. "We wanted to get home for Christmas."

Newly had the old man sit up, so he could finish bandaging the shoulder. "That's real kind of ya, marshal, but we really gotta go. We got family waiting."

"Where's that?" The alibi fell apart at that point, when Blue said Texas and Finch answered Tennessee. Matt cast a suspicious glance to his friends. "I don't know what you two are up to, but I think you need to stick around Dodge for a while."

He walked around the table and helped Finch down. "In the meantime, you both look like you could use a good meal. Come on with me and I'll have my wife fix up something for you."

Finch let out a cry, when he tried to break free of the marshal's hold. "Your wife? Doesn't she own that fancy restaurant?" His eyes darted toward his son, but this time it was a look of fear. "Really, we don't want to cause you all any trouble. It's Christmas Eve. I'm sure you wanta get home."

Festus stepped into the middle of the small group. "Okay. You been blowin' on the fur long enough! Let's get to the hide! What's a goin' on between you two?"

Finch slumped back, leaning on the table. "I got two younger sons…" His gaze fell downcast, out of shame. "They're robbing your wife's eating place."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Final Victory

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Final Victory**

 ** _Elyian followed his champion into the Bloodwick Forest. It was known to house an assortment of unspeakable creatures, but none as deadly as Slagerron. They rode in silence, each knowing this fight would be either death or victory. The long, slim blade of the rapier, had been replaced with double-edged, long swords. Leather and bronze breastplates covered the hearts of the two men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Does it have to be thee, that drives the dagger into Slagerron's heart?"_**

 ** _Sir Alex smiled and cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder. "Are thee volunteering for the job, Elyian? Does thou believe me to be too old to do the deed?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No!…I…well… I was just meaning…" A splash of crimson spread across Elyian's cheeks. "I am but a servant and my loss would not be so great."_**

 ** _"_** Oh my gosh, that is _so_ sweet!" Calleigh clasped her hands to her chest and uttered a sigh, with the soft breath of a girl in love. "Just like my Newly, to sacrifice himself for someone else."

Cooper rolled his eyes at his sister's romantic gesture. "Isn't Elyian in love with Gwyneth? She's got blonde hair, like Tia. Not red like-"

"It's a fairytale! Not an autobiography!" Calleigh cut in sharply. "Besides, it's Momma and Daddy's love story that's most important."

Cooper cast a secretive glance at the storyteller. Presenting as much innocence as he could muster, the boy challenged the story again. "But, you said-"

"Poppy! Are we going to sit here and talk all night, or are you going to finish the story?"

The old physician cleared his throat and did his best to hide the grin that struggled to be seen beneath the bushy mustache.

 ** _Alex had meant to tease the young vassal, but was overcome by the sincerity in his friend's eyes. "We will do it together. But, I must be the one to thrust the dagger into his heart." Sir Alex could see the question on Elyian's face. "It must be done by someone with… a heart in love."_**

 ** _The two had reached the heart of the woodland, only feet from Slagerron's lair. They quietly dismounted and continued on foot. Both drew their swords and slowly, carefully, circled around the sleeping beast. For a moment, Alex had hopes of killing the monster before it awoke, but that was before those huge, yellow eyes, flashed wide open._**

 ** _The stream of fire, blew between the liberators, forcing them to spread even farther apart. "Isabella! Can you hear me?" Alex screamed, as he leapt back to avoid the searing flame. The sound of her voice, when she cried out his name, filled Sir Alex with relief; and at the same time, fortified his strength. "Stay back against the wall!"_**

 ** _Slagerron threw his head back, exhaling such a vicious roar, the trees quaked in fear. The ghastly outburst echoed inside the cave, causing even rock to surrender, crumble and fall to the ground._**

 ** _Elyian saw an opening, when the beast had turned his back toward him. Bracing his sword with both hands, he leaped out and slashed the hideous green hide. Slagerron, more angry than hurt, retaliated with an ear piercing howl, bringing his attackers to their knees._**

 ** _"_** ** _Together, Elyian!" Alex shouted, as he leapt to his feet. Both men lunged forward, each taking a slice of the beast. Not giving Slagerron time to react, Alex swung again, as did his companion._**

 ** _This time, the dragon was ready. Using his tail as a weapon, it whipped out, slamming into Elyian's chest. The breastplate spared him from being gored by the claws, but not from the force of the blow. His body flew like a wounded bird, back into the broad trunk of a petrified Sluce tree. The young warrior could hear the bone in his leg snap. "Alex, my leg is wounded. I fear I have failed you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Never, Elyian. Fear not for me, just protect thyself!" Alex pulled the special dagger from the scabbard and clutched it tight. He began to slash at the neck of the beast, desperate to reach the blackened heart._**

 ** _Isabella inched closer to the front of the lair, watching her brave knight fight for her freedom. Her heart was pounding so hard, it echoed within her ears. Still, she was unsure whether it be from fear… or love._**

 ** _Alex struggled to keep away from the razor-sharp claws, that swiped at him as he climbed the scales, toward the heart. He pressed close to the side of the dragon where the flames of the beast couldn't reach him. Suddenly, he could see his goal. Unprotected by the green-nubbed skin, lay the black, beating heart of Slagerron._**

 ** _Just as Sir Alex stretched up to destroy the rotting heart, Slagerron jerked his giant body, causing Alex to drop the magical order to keep from falling, the knight plunged his sword into the scaled shoulder and managed to hang on._**

 ** _A frightened gasp escaped the lady's lips and she whispered a prayer for the safety of her knight. She watched as the silver blade bounced on the floor of the cave. Isabella knew, she had no choice._**

 ** _Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw someone running. In horror, he realized it was none other than the love of his heart. "Nooo! Isabella, please… go back!"_**

 ** _But, it was too late. Her slender, young frame maneuvered quickly between the grasping claws. She snatched up the dagger and with yet another prayer, tossed it to her hero._**

 ** _Alex grasped the handle of the buried sword for leverage, as he stretched out to catch the shining, serpentine weapon. The smooth handle slipped into the palm of his hand like a glove. With one mighty blow, he reached and drove the snake-like blade into the hideous heart of Slagerron._**

 ** _Wails and moans of pain exploded inside the lair. Slagerron fell onto his side, his yellow eyes gazing upon the only man with the courage to face him. The smell of sulphur still permeated the air, but death had claimed the monster._**

 ** _Alex quickly jumped free of the dragon, with his arms open and ready for the beautiful redhead rushing into them. The two met in a long-awaited kiss._**

 ** _"_** ** _I should scold thee for taking such a risk!" Alex whispered_**

 ** _"_** ** _There was no risk. For without thee, my life would be pointless."_**

 ** _Alex kissed her again, before going to the aid of Elyian._**

A resounding cry of jubilation erupted from the three Dillon children. Hadley was up on her feet, bouncing between her siblings. "He did it! He did it! Daddy kill-ded the dwagon!"

Despite the fact that the chatter and cheers were indistinguishable, the common thread was easy to see. Even in a fairytale, Matt Dillon was a hero.

Doc leaned back in his chair, giving his audience a moment to enjoy the victory. As their energy began to die down, it was Cooper who asked the question. "Is that the end? I mean, what happened to those bad men?"

"I was wondering if anyone was going to ask that." Doc opened the book and returned to the story.

 **** ** _Godwynne and his sons stood at the top of the hill, each, too stunned to speak. They had boasted before the battle, of how they would celebrate Sir Alex's death. If Slagerron left any remains, they would take them to the village for all to see. Perhaps, Percival would keep the fine lady, for a wife. They would brag to all who listened, how they had outsmarted the finest swordsman in all the land._**

 ** _The three men had shared many thoughts—but not this. Never this._**

 ** _Their usual bravado had deserted them, with the death of Slagerron. Bothius, was the first to suggest fleeing before Alex found them. For once, neither of the other men objected._**

 ** _King Darius and all of his subjects were grateful, not only to Sir Alex and Elyian, for ridding the kingdom of the dreaded dragon, but to Lady Isabella as well. A royal wedding was given for the couple, as soon as Elyian was able to stand in—unaided—as best man. The king did indeed, as promised, grant to the newlywed couple the estate of Greybrier._**

 ** _…_** ** _And as for Godwynne and his sons… Well, Sir Alex thought there had been too much killing already, so once again, he turned to Gimley for help. Only this time, they chose the spell more carefully._**

 ** _So…_**

 ** _Somewhere in the dark, musky, grounds of the Bloodwick Forest, scrounging in a bed of leaves and dirt for food, lives a harmless little bush-rat—and his two sons._**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fairy Tales

**2018 FLAME Holiday: Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Fairy Tales**

Five men marched down Front Street toward the Prairie Rose. Two of them wore faces of concern. Two, masked with shame; but the biggest one vacillated between rage and remnants of gratitude.

"Finch, I don't care if you did save my life—If your boys have harmed so much as a **_hair_** on my wife's head… So help me…!" There was no need to finish the threat. "Are they armed?!"

"They got guns, but Pa wouldn't give them any bullets."

Festus and Newly held on to the old man. Their actions were more to offer physical support, than to keep the prisoner from escaping. When they reached the restaurant, Matt gave the father and son a vicious scowl, seconds before kicking in the back door.

From the dining room, a squeal sounded, that Matt instantly recognized to be Kitty's. He rushed through the kitchen door, with speed that surprised even Newly and Festus. He followed the voices to the table in the corner and found his wife and the two hold-up men. His gratitude had given way to rage, which now had to step aside for confusion.

"Kitty?"

There had been so much laughter between the boys and Kitty, that none of them heard the marshal come in. "Matt?" She quickly laid a reassuring hand to both boys. "It's all right." She promised them. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"NOTHING?! They tried to rob you!" Despite Kitty's casual demeanor, Matt rushed to her side. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Kitty leaned up, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, I am all right. You worry too much." She stepped out of his embrace and walked over to greet her husband's prisoners. "You must be Finch." She took the older man's hand. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"He got shot, saving your husband's life." Blue figured if he could keep this woman on their side, maybe the marshal wouldn't hang them after all.

Kitty glanced back at her husband. "Is that true? Are _you_ all right?

"Well…yes, but…" Matt scowled at the two men. "I'm fine, but I am really beginning to worry about you. Did these men try to rob you, or not?"

"…Boys." She corrected with an admonishing glance at Tenny. She cupped his chin in her hand. "You will, someday, be a man—and a fine one; but right now—you're still a boy."

"Yes ma'am." Tenny walked over to his father and brother. "Sorry Pa, but we couldn't go through with it. Miss Kitty was too much like Ma. She cooked for us and everything."

Finch hugged his son with his good arm. "I'm proud of both of you and ashamed of myself—for even coming up with such a stupid plan. Marshal, I would appreciate it if you would go easy on my sons. These are good boys. I'm the one that should be punished."

Kitty crossed the room and slipped her arms around her husband. She leaned back, looking up at him with those exquisite blue eyes. "Matt. Honey, its Christmas..."

"Kitty, this is not a game! You could have gotten hurt."

"But, I …didn't; and thanks to Finch, neither did you." Kitty could see Matt's steel reserve breaking down. "I'm sure Festus can find a bed for them in the bunk house; and we have plenty of food for dinner tomorrow."

"Beds! Christmas dinner…Kitty they're-" A pair of supple lips stopped his words.

"There are no villains here." She slipped her arms around her husband, snuggling in closer. "Just a family…way down on their luck."

His sigh was extra large, just like his stature. "Fine. I feel like I'm in the middle of one of Hadley's fairytales: … ** _And they all lived happily ever after_**."

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue - Christmas Dinner

**Flame Holiday 2018: Once Upon a Time**

 **Epilogue**

 **Christmas Dinner**

Doc and Finch entered the dining room, just in time to hear a very colorful—and somewhat sketchy—rendition of _The Lady at the Inn_. Both men were brandishing giant smiles. Doc had determined that there was no cancer in Finch, just a drunken old quack—back home—that didn't recognize a harmless tumor.

Matt was wrestling with his youngest, trying to get her firmly planted in her high chair. "And thea was a gweat big dwagon! This… big." Bright, blue eyes opened wide, competing with a pair of small arms, spinning around to form a giant circle. "And he smoke-ded and was mean and scaey."

"Were you scared?"

"Nooo, Daddy! 'Cause you could beat the dwagon!"

Calleigh switched seats with Festus, in order to be closer to Newly. "And don't forget, Elyian—the handsome and brave sidekick." There was no denying the hungry looks exchanged by the O'Brians, but it wasn't for the appetizing bounty, gracing the center of the table.

"But Uncle Festus, they were just like momma and daddy." Cooper followed behind the hill man, both fetching extra chairs for the table. "There was even a wizard and he had a mustache that he wiped at, like Poppy does."

"Yeah?" Festus took the two chairs and pushed them up to the table. "How 'bout me?" The boy shook his head. "So this here story had yore momma, yore daddy, Newly and an old quackity-quack wizard; but there weren't even a lil' ol' word about a handsome, powerful-brave unkle?" He motioned to Tenny and Decklee to have a seat.

Cooper giggled, as he climbed up into his own chair. "I'm sorry, Uncle Festus; maybe we can find another book, about you."

Matt felt no shame when he made his getaway, after offering Finch the seat next to the tiniest redheaded chatterbox. Kitty had poked her head out of the kitchen, just long enough to ask for help in carrying in the enormous turkey. Matt gave the cook a quick kiss, before retrieving the delicious smelling bird. He placed the platter in the center of the table and then took a step back, slipping his arm around his wife.

Doc cleared his throat to command attention. "Before Matt gives thanks for this meal, I just wanted to say a few words." A quick glance at the couple standing at the head of the table, encouraged a bright smile. "This was a hard Christmas for us, with the sickness and all, but we made it." His faded gray eyes moved, from one Morgan, to the next. "I fear the marshal is going to go out of business, if your mother keeps taking his prisoners out of the jail and bringing them home." He paused as the laughter made its way around the table. "But, we owe Finch here for Matt's life and I know I speak for all of us when I say, your family is more than welcome to sit at our table."

Matt waited until Doc took his seat before speaking. "I hear you all talking about this fairytale, The Lady… something or other…" There was such love in his eyes when he looked around at his family. "I told your mother that life wasn't a fairytale and that's true. But, sometimes, it does have its magic moments."

 **"** **Merry Christmas!"**

 **FIN**


End file.
